Almost
by Silver Witch
Summary: The wedding! and the youngest Weasley has a surprise gift for the brides! Why is Harry out in the garden by himself? and who is he talking to?
1. Fetching Harry

A/N: I'm going to be updating this story, one chapter at a time, until I'm all the way through it, in order to use the info from the books that wasn't out when I began it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a headache.

Almost

Harry Potter's summer holidays generally radiated atrocities. The Dursley's, his biological family, honestly hated him. His only comfort lie in the fact that in two days, his 17th birthday would arrive, and he would be a legal adult in the wizarding world. Fred and George had proved two years ago that at seventeen, the ministry would stop threatening to kick you out of school for magic during holidays. He wished he could just blast the house and his family into nothingness, but he knew that killing them wasn't the answer. However, he wouldn't have to see them again, so he could live without committing violence.

He sat looking out his bedroom window, wondering what his best friend's family was doing. That's where he really felt he belonged. Ron Weasley's family was close-knit, and kind. There were Bill and Charlie, Bill planning to be married to Fleur Delacour that summer. Next came Percy, whose refusal to see plain facts had gotten him forcibly removed from the family. Fred and George, their dream of owning a joke shop busy turning a vast profit thanks to their defensive and offensive products. Ron, Harry's best friend, was the second youngest child, and with him through everything Harry had seen thus far. Finally, there was the youngest Weasley child, and only girl, Ginny. He'd never been interested in girls, they just weren't very important to him, until Ginny. He'd pushed her away at the end of the previous year, and regretted it, but he was doing what he thought necessary to protect her.

"Harry!" Petunia Dursley cried, shrilly, beating on the door with her bony hands. "Open this door. The house needs painted; Dudley's principal is coming to dinner tomorrow night. Everything around this place needs cleaning up! You'll do the gardens after the house. Harry! Do you hear me?"

The boy stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, then rose. "I hear you, Aunt Petunia," he replied. He opened the door and politely looked down at his aunt. He'd grown to 6'3" during the last school year, making him even an inch taller than his Uncle Vernon. Because of the level of intensity his workouts had taken on due to the rising dark witches and wizards, he had developed his physique over the summer and was now quite muscular. He was no Adonis, by any means, but he was easily the strongest person in his aunt and uncle's house. And now that Ron and Hermione had already gone on to the Burrow, he didn't make much effort to even be polite.

"Was there something else, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked with a dangerous smile.

She gulped and took a step back. Every year, the Dursley's grew more afraid of Harry. "N-no," she stammered.

Petunia went downstairs hurriedly, and Harry closed the door to his room. He started toward the stairs just as Dudley opened the door to his room.

"Where are you going?" Dudley asked. Three years of steady dieting had worked pretty well for Dudley. He was still overweight, but his weight was manageable enough for him to bully his classmates. In hand-to-hand combat, he would never be able to beat Harry fairly though.

"Down to paint the house. Your principal is coming, so I thought I'd paint 'lard-ass' over the windows in front."

Dudley glared at him. "At least I have prospects after school, I've got a scholarship to the London Business School, and a job waiting for me with Dad."

"In two days I'll have full use of my magic," Harry answered bluntly, staring at Dudley with acute disinterest. "I don't really care where you're going."

Dudley stepped back into his room. He stared at Harry in fear. "You aren't going to try anything...are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop snivelling. I'm leaving here and going back to my world. No worries, you'll not see me again."

Dudley squeaked and slammed his door. Harry just laughed and went downstairs, all the while repeating, "Just two more days..."

However, at the Weasley house, things were beginning to get a little sticky for Harry's best friend. Ron had been helping his sister clean house in honor of Harry's birthday party being held in just a couple short days. He and Ginny had started arguing about why he was going to help Harry on his mission, and she couldn't, and she had mentioned that he was letting Hermione go, why couldn't Harry accept her help? Ron told her that if he'd had his way, Hermione wouldn't be going either. Stupidly, Ron had shouted that it was a man's job to protect the women, and Hermione had heard and gotten very upset.

Ron had been angry with Ginny and screamed that he wished she had some hobby or other ability that she was good at so that she would mind her own business once in a while. Ginny, hurt, went outside. He and Hermione had worked everything out, but no one knew where Ginny was.

After three hours of searching, they still hadn't found her, and Molly was beginning to fear Death Eaters.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled from the garden behind the house. "Ginny! I'm sorry, sis. Just come out! Please don't be really gone."

"That really hurt, Ron," Ginny's calm voice announced behind him. "I do have a talent that could help, I'm just not comfortable telling anyone about it just yet."

Ron spun around, relief splashed over his face. "I thought you were gone for sure. Don't ever disappear like that again!"

Ginny smiled, sadly. "I can't promise that. Let's go tell them I'm back."

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere. It's not really important. Did you fix everything with Hermione?"

Her brother nodded. "Barely. I'll be glad when Harry gets here. He understands what I mean when I cram my foot in my mouth."

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley's voice cried suddenly. "Where have you been?"

"I was doing some thinking, Mum."

"Can't you think inside the house?"

Ginny let her mother wrap in her in a strong bear hug. "Actually, I can't Mum. There are some things I have to work out, and I can't do that here with everyone else."

Molly leaned back and stared into her daughter's golden brown eyes. The slightly smaller redhead gazed back calmly, not afraid of what her mother would find there.

"You're being careful? You aren't putting yourself at risk? You're watching for signs of You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, Mum. You know I wouldn't put myself or anyone else at risk."

Molly sighed and squeezed Ginny again. "Didn't I tell you once that you aren't allowed to grow up?"

Ginny laughed quickly. "I think you have, Mum. Unfortunately, none of us was allowed to listen."

Molly nodded. "Let's all go inside. When your dad gets home, we're going to have to discuss who's going to get Harry."

The day before Harry's birthday, he was in his room, packing up his things. He had every intention of apparating to the Burrow, to surprise everyone. The Dursley's were so afraid that he would just explode and kill them; they hadn't spoken to him since the day before. Harry didn't mind; he preferred them when they weren't speaking.

Suddenly, a knock on the door and a slight scream from downstairs surprised him. He flung open the door to find Ron and Hermione grinning like crazy people. Harry grinned back.

"What was the scream for?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, maybe Ginny's gotten mad at them."

"Ginny?" the black haired boy repeated, instantly tensing. "Is she here too?"

Hermione nodded. "Mrs. Weasley thought there was comfort in numbers. We have a portkey for 3 o'clock. Since we surprised you, we thought we'd give you time to pack."

Harry looked at his watch. It was just fifteen after one. He groaned.

"I packed my stuff first thing this morning. I was actually coming out there tomorrow."

They were interrupted by a streak of red bounding up the stairs and hurling itself behind Harry. It took the three of them a moment to realize it was Ginny.

"Are all muggles stark raving mad, Harry, or just your family?" she asked in a breathless voice.

"What'd they do now?" he responded, trying to turn to see her.

Voices in the stairwell drew their attention.

"Petunia, your sister is dead, you did not see her on the steps."

"I know my sister, Vernon. Lily just came up the stairs. You know what a freak she was, maybe that kind doesn't _stay_ dead!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh bugger."

Ginny had straightened up and was staring at the others in a horrified awe. "They think I'm your Mum?"

"Boy!" Vernon's bellow seemed to echo throughout the house. "Where are you?"

Harry, stepping away from his friends, answered, "I'm right here, Uncle Vernon."

"Who are these people?"

"Hello, Mr. Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger."

She was wise enough not to hold out her hand. Vernon was looking shrewdly at Ron.

"You're one of those freaks who blasted my living room a few years back," he growled menacingly. "I ought to thrash you!"

Ginny, famous for her temper, popped out from behind everyone.

"You great bullying git!" she cried furiously. "Don't you _dare_ threaten my brother! He _is_ over seventeen _and_ allowed to do magic!"

Ron blushed; Ginny was going to get him killed someday. He'd have said something, but Petunia was staring at his sister in a rather strange way.

"When were you born?" she asked.

Ginny stared at her, then answered, "August 11th, Nineteen-eighty-one."

Petunia nodded, staring at her with a sort of longing, and fear. "You don't look the same…"

"Lady," Ginny snapped, "I'm not your sister!"

She spun around and faced the others, "Can we go into your room, Harry? I'd like to get away from the muggles."

The four teenagers poured into Harry's room, Harry shutting the door firmly in Vernon's face.

"Harry, are you ready to spend the rest of the summer at The Burrow?" Ron asked, as soon as the door clicked.

"Yes, Harry, do come with us," Hermione pleaded. "But, you can stay here, if you'd like."

Harry nodded. "I think I'll be leaving. Gin, are you okay?"

Ginny smiled brightly. "Like I care what a crazy old muggle woman thinks of me! Let's go home!"

"We can't until three," Hermione pointed out. "Have we got any games?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not allowed games, or anything entertaining." He grinned while he said it. "We could always play Truth or Dare."

Ron and Ginny, having been raised in the wizard world, looked intrigued. Hermione looked insulted.

"Harry, really, that is such a juvenile game! Ron and Ginny don't want to play that!" she exclaimed.

"Actually," Ginny grinned, "it sounds interesting. If it's really childish, it'll take our minds off what happening out there." She gestured to the open window. "What could it hurt?"

Next chapter is the game, and the return to The Burrow! I need to know what you think before I go on!


	2. A Game for Children

A/N: Thanks so much to my first reviewers! I hope you like this fic, because I do and I love to share it with you. Also, if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask, because I may have overlooked something. Keep the reviews coming!

Almost

Ginny and Hermione sat on Harry's bed, while Ron had a seat on the hard little chair by his tiny desk. They were quietly talking about Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was taking place at a little hall in Ottery St. Catchpole, and about what a prat Percy had become. Harry had gone downstairs to see what his horrible relatives were doing. Ginny kept drifting out of the conversation as she stared out the window.

Ron was about to say something to her when Harry returned to the room, grinning. Ginny sighed because she was glad to see him acting like a teenager and not a soldier, even if it was temporary.

"Well, at east we know now that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are out of the house. Who's going first?"

"I think you should Harry," Hermione suggested. "After all, it is sort of your house and it was your idea."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll start with you, Hermione, since you know how to play already. The rules stand as you ask a question and if the person refuses to answer they have to take the dare."

"Deal," the other three teens chorused.

Harry smiled innocently at Hermione. "How many times have you been in the boy's dorms after curfew?"

Harry and Ron laughed as the girls went pink. Hermione opened her mouth, and promptly shut it again, unable to think of a single thing to say. Ginny's eyes bulged.

"I am fairly certain you can't ask that, Harry!" the redhead exclaimed.

Harry grinned maliciously. They were only one question into the game, and he had already reduced them to silence. "Sure I can," he replied. "The question stands, how many times have you gone into the boys dorms after curfew?"

"I refuse to answer!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry...that's not fair!"

"You're right," he granted, "that isn't fair. It should be boys against girls. Ron, you can ask Ginny the same thing if you want."

Both boys ignored the protesting squeals from the girls.

"Well, Ginny?" Ron prodded. He was curious about his sister's answer.

"I...I refuse to answer," Ginny said, glaring at her brother.

"Hmm," Harry said. "In that case, your dare is..._your_ dare is that you must go downstairs and ask Dudley to order you a pizza."

"What if your uncle is there?" Hermione demanded, disapprovingly.

Ron shrugged. "Harry just said they were out of the house."

Ginny stood up. "Well, I wanted to play this game."

She marched determinedly down the stairs, Hermione following right behind her. The boys followed, half to lend a hand if the Dursleys did happen to have returned, and half to see what would become of the dare. No one was in sight as the four of them peeked into the living room, the dining room was locked up, and they heard shuffling sounds coming from the kitchen. They opened the door to find Dudley searching the refrigerator, his parents nowhere in sight.

"Dudley, where did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon go?" Harry asked.

"They went out," the fat bottom sticking up in the air answered. "I offered to stay and see that you don't rob us or blow the place up!"

"Pig!" Ginny barked imperiously. "Order me a pizza!"

Dudley stood up and turned to face her. "What?"

Hermione, standing tall and gesturing grandly, snapped, "A pizza, boy! We want a pizza, and you will order on for us."

Then, they turned and fled from the room. Dudley stared stupidly after them, while Harry and Ron walked out more slowly, howling with laughter by the time they returned to Harry's room. The girls were panting on the bed, and glared at them as they entered.

"You're right girls," Harry conceded. "This is a juvenile game."

"Especially when you two are running from pork-bellied Dudley!" Ron added.

"Shut it, Ron!" Ginny cried. "It's our turn for questions now!"

"Yeah, Harry, how many different girls have you had crushes on?" Hermione demanded.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well...I think…maybe about six?"

"Who were they?" she pressed.

Harry grinned. "I don't have to tell you that, you've asked your question."

"Fine," Ginny interjected. "Who were they?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Cho Chang, Fiera Phoenix, Fleur Delacour, and Katie Bell."

"That's only four," Hermione noticed.

Even Ron looked confused. "She's right mate. That is only four."

Harry took his turn blushing and stared very hard at the carpet. "Okay, four crushes then."

"I don't believe you," Ginny announced. "Either divulge the truth about the fifth and sixth crushes, or...go get a glass of juice in your skivvies."

Hermione shrieked with laughter and Ron grinned at Harry.

"What do you say, Harry? Boxers or briefs?"

"Whoo-hoo!! Go Harry!" Ginny catcalled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Harry," Hermione gasped between giggles. "This is too funny!"

"Oy, Harry. You should've answered the question!" Ron added, shaking his head at the sight of Harry proudly walking down the stairs in nothing but a pair of royal blue flannel boxers with little yellow ducks printed on them.

"Never!" Harry crowed. "My manly pride is at stake! Besides, I'm thirsty for juice."

As his friends watched in delight, Harry strode into the kitchen.

"Harry?" Dudley yelled.

"Want a glass of juice, Dudley?" Harry asked calmly as his cousin ran from the room. Just as he poured the juice and was carrying it back to the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"Hold this," he said to Ginny.

"Um, Harry?" she started, but then stopped, a huge grin on her face. Ron and Hermione trailed behind him while Ginny just stood and sipped the juice.

Harry opened the door to a pimpled pizza girl. She held a large pizza box in one hand.

"Yes?" he asked, a trifle confused.

The pizza girl's eyes started nearly out of her head and she held up the box. "Um...I have a…um…pizza for the Dursley's."

"They aren't even here, though," Harry answered.

"No, they probably aren't," the girl said, blushing furiously. "Look, you can just have the pizza, I'll tell them a dog stole it!"

Harry grinned, "Hey thanks."

The girl murmured, "No problem," and ran off to her car.

He closed the door after her and held it out to Ron. "Looks like Dudley ordered their pizza, after all."

Ron stared at him with his mouth hanging open in a highly unattractive fashion.

"Harry, you just opened the front door to the pizza girl in your boxers," he whispered hoarsely.

Harry groaned, looked down, and gave the pizza to his friend. "I'm going to get my clothes back on."

He trudged back to the stairs, only glancing up when Ginny, glowing with smiles, held out the empty juice cup.

"Cheers, Harry. I guess you won!"

They ate the pizza amidst giggles, and Hermione barely noticed the time approaching three. Harry released Hedwig and told her to meet him at the Weasley's house. She nipped him affectionately, and flew away. They gathered around the handkerchief Hermione was holding, each grabbing it and something of Harry's to drag with them. Dudley had the misfortune of opening the door just as they sped away. Harry never did find out Dudley's reaction to the sight; it was the last time he ever saw Privet Drive, and he was happy for it.

When they arrived at The Burrow, they were greeted by Molly Weasley's bear hugs and tearful kisses.

"Mum!" Ron cried. "We were only gone two hours!"

"Harry! You're safe! I'm glad to see you again!"

"I'm glad to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered. He was sure this was going to be the hardest year he'd had yet, but he felt better enveloped in one of Molly's loving bear hugs, surrounded by a close knit family who considered him one of them.

"Let's go inside, dears."


	3. Two Weddings and a Secret

Almost

Harry had been at the burrow for three hours and every ten minutes it seemed some new catastrophe was reported via the wizard radio stations or the Daily Prophet. Molly cried some when Arthur left for work. Fred and George spent their days working in their shop with both fun and offensive/defensive products, but they made sure they played some sort of prank before they left so that Molly would be slightly aggravated and forget to cry. Bill was staying at the house he'd purchased for himself and Fleur in the village, Ottery St. Catchpole, and Charlie was staying with a friend in Hogsmeade. They both came for dinner that night. It was tense; everyone was at his or her wits end. Harry spent one evening just listening to and watching the people he cared most about now that he'd lost his godfather and Dumbledore.

"Mum," Bill said with a patient tone, but Harry saw him twisting his napkin viciously. "You've nothing to worry about, we're all fine."

"Yeah, Mum," Charlie chimed in. "The dark forces are starting to fall back."

Fred and George glanced at each other, then at Ginny. She seemed to be thinking very hard about something, for she was staring blankly into thin air.

Harry watched George lean toward her.

"Mum, can I talk to you after dinner?" she suddenly asked.

George grabbed the potatoes in front of her, and Harry was a little disappointed. He'd thought she was going to be the victim of a prank in order to lighten the mood. Lately, even Molly enjoyed getting pranked.

"Of course, dear."

Harry glanced at Ron. His friend was glancing up at Hermione, then back at his plate. Harry was amused to find Hermione just staring thoughtfully at Ron. Ginny had told him about Ron's botched proclamation. He wished that times were peaceful so that all the postponed weddings and the tentative couples could just be together.

"I'm getting married," Charlie announced, as though reading Harry's mind.

"Charlie, that's wonderful!" Molly cried. "Do we know her?"

"Not yet, she's the one I've been staying with in Hogsmeade. She used to be a dragon expert that I worked with in Romania. She quit when her sister was killed two years ago. Now she lives in her sister's old house with her nieces."

"Fleur and I are holding the ceremony in a week," Bill told his brother. "Are you and this woman going to wait a while being holding yours?"

Charlie snorted. "I'm not kidding myself, and neither is Alera. We're getting married next month in a small ceremony. I want her to be mine, Dark Lord or not. Mum, may we use your garden?"

Molly teared at this thought of the first weddings among her children. "Only if I get to meet her, soon!"

"Of course, Mum!" Charlie laughed, "Alera is going to throttle me if I don't bring her around soon. We'll be bringing the girls too. They're eleven, starting this year at Hogwarts. She's so grateful they'll be protected throughout the year. Nona and Jessie are very excited to be attending school while Harry Potter is still there."

Bill grinned. "You know, they'll probably get along with Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. She's coming up to England, starting Hogwarts also."

Harry groaned. It was going to be another fan club. He wondered if he could wear his invisibility cloak throughout the day. He glanced over at Ginny's chair, but she wasn't there any more.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"Here!" a tiny voice called. "When this shrinkage wears off, Fred and George had better run!"

Harry leaned toward her chair and discovered a miniscule Ginny standing on her chair with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at George, who picked her up and set her on the table.

"Ginny!" Molly cried, then suddenly began laughing hysterically.

Soon everyone, even Ginny was laughing, then, with a pop, Ginny returned to normal size.

"I don't want to be giving you all a table dance you know," she announced. "Someone help me down."

Harry stood, shoulders shaking from laughing so hard, and held out a hand to give her support. Ginny took his hand and stepped gracefully from the table to the chair and then to the floor. She glanced at her watch.

"Mother," she said suddenly. "May I be excused?"

"Of course," Molly replied. "Has it to do with those days you won't tell me anything?"

Ginny looked at her mother for a moment, and then kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be home in a couple hours."

She left, and the Weasleys went back to eating, but Harry looked quizzically at Ron.

"Where's your sister going?"

Ron shrugged and bit savagely into his bread. "She's been disappearing all summer, and we didn't even notice until last week."

Bill frowned. "Ginny never has been the type to allow her brothers to be as protective as they'd like to be. Fred and George are positively afraid of her."

Fred looked for a moment like he'd deny it, but then he grinned. "Damn straight, have you ever had her swinging Dad's replicated mace at your head before?"

Harry laughed.

"Harry, I know what tomorrow is!" Hermione sang out suddenly.

He grinned massively and chuckled. "Me too! Tomorrow I can use my magic." He frowned suddenly as a new thought occurred to him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"I'll have to watch twice as hard for Voldemort," he paused as then entire family winced visibly. "He's bound to look for me now that I've become legal."

"Let's take it one day at a time, my boy," Arthur smiled reassuringly at him. "Just enjoy your birthday."

Later, as everyone piled into bed, Harry went outside into the garden. He stared broodingly into the night sky, wondering what would happen to him this year. Every year at school, something terrible had happened; and Harry wasn't quite naïve enough to believe that Voldemort would let him off the hook until he was finished with school. He wouldn't be returning to the castle at all, except that he needed a base of operations for his search.

A noise to his left startled him out of his reverie. Ginny, looking weary to the point of dropping was walking slowly toward the lopsided house.

"Ginny? You look tired," he called out softly.

She laughed quietly in response. "I suppose that's because I am."

She stopped and sat on the low garden wall that was made of gray stone. "Harry, I have a big secret."

Harry stood silently, unsure of what to say. He had his own secrets, but he didn't know whether Ginny's would be more or less serious. She had always kept herself so guarded.

"I know," he answered. "Your family told me you've been disappearing all summer."

Ginny looked genuinely surprised. "I hadn't thought they'd even noticed."

"Bill said you weren't the type to let them protect you, so they had to trust you."

She sighed and hung her head as she stared at the ground. "Sometimes…sometimes, I wish they could protect me."

Harry took a few steps toward her. "From what?"

Ginny stood up. "I'm tired, Harry. I'm going to bed, and I think you should do the same. Mum's got something planned for you tomorrow, and if you aren't well rested, you'll disappoint her."

The thought of something being planned for him distracted him long enough for Ginny to slip inside. He had to smile at her evasion skills.

Harry swore he would discover Ginny's secret, before term started. He would at least find out why she kept it such a secret.


	4. The Air is Changing

Disclaimer: Again, I own Fiera, Alera, and the plot. If there's anything you've read before elsewhere, it's not mine. If it was yours…. um. Sorry?

Almost

Harry slept late the next day. He'd had trouble getting to sleep because he was consumed with curiosity about Ginny. In fact, his first wakeful thought was, "I know Ginny means a lot to me, but I think I'm getting obsessed."  
Ron wasn't in the room, so Harry knew it had to be at least ten o'clock. He pulled himself out of bed and put on random clothes. He paused at the mirror to flatten his hair, but then walked away without touching it. It was just the Weasleys after all, and his hair would do whatever it wanted anyway. Besides, it was his birthday and he wanted a day to be with his "family" without worrying over their safety.

Ginny was downstairs, playing tag with Alera Cranbourn's nieces. Alera was the beautiful woman that Charlie was in love with, and her nieces were equally great. Nona was a small blonde thing with sparkling blue eyes, while Jessie (although the same size) had dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. They loved Ginny's fiery red hair and the fact that she was one of the "big kids" but it didn't stop her from playing in the garden. Shrieks of laughter filled the air and Alera looked out the kitchen window.  
"The girls are absolutely beautiful, Alera," Molly smiled while directing streamers to attach themselves to the ceiling in different places. "I haven't honestly seen Ginny that playful and carefree for a long time."  
Alera turned back to the small redhead. She loved Charlie's mother already. As soon as Molly had seen her, she'd wrapped the younger woman in a warm, welcoming hug. She had been nervous about meeting the famously large Weasley family, especially after Charlie described them. However, Bill was nice, Arthur and Molly had just pulled her into the family, Fred and George had promised she would be safe from intentional pranks until her third visit, Ron was so busy helping decorate for his friend's party she hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to him yet, and Ginny was just wonderful with girls. Alera wished that her sister could have been there to see the way this family had instantly accepted Nona and Jessie.  
"I'm glad she likes Nona and Jessie," Alera nodded. "I'd hate fpr them to annoy her."  
Molly looked at the woman who would be her daughter-in-law. She had long, brown hair and golden brown eyes that were, oddly enough, the exact color of Ginny's.  
"I hadn't noticed it before, Alera," Molly said, "but by some strange coincidence, your eyes are the exact shade of Ginny's. I've only seen that color eyes in Ginnyand her friend Fiera. Why, the three of you could be sisters.  
Alera blinked and glanced back at Ginny. "Really?" she asked. "How very odd."  
The older woman smiled and turned back to the decorations. "I suppose, after next month, you will be sisters with Ginny."  
Molly was so interested in finishing the decorations, she completely missed the thoughtful, probing stare that Alera directed at Ginny.

Outside, Ginny collapsed, laughing on the ground, Nona and Jessie Piper falling on top of her.  
"That was fun, Ginny!" Nona, the more out-going of the two, cried.  
"Are you going to be our aunt, when Charlie marries Aunt Alera?" Jessie asked.  
Ginny looked at the girls for a moment. "I suppose I will, in a way. You'll have to ask Alera to be sure."  
"We don't have a mum and dad no more," Nona announced.  
The older girl smiled sadly. "I know. But you have an aunt who loves you very much."  
Jessie stood up at looked longingly at The Burrow. "Since we don't have one, do you think Aunt Alera would be our mum?"  
"There's no harm in asking."  
"Ginny?"  
She turned to face the blonde. "Yes, Nona?"  
"Do you think Charlie would be our dad?"  
"Ask him."  
Jessie looked like she was thinking. "You mean like how he asked Aunt Alera to marry him?"  
Ginny laughed. "Sort of like that. Except not as mushy."  
Both girls grinned. "Let's ask right now!" they cried in unison.  
They grabbed Ginny's hands and pulled her to her feet, and they all ran for the door. They happened to walk in the door just as Harry walked down the stairs. Ginny stood in the door staring at him, while the girls ran off. He was her ideal, even with tousled hair and eyes still blurry from sleep. Her resolved hardened once again to make herself into the sort of person that could help him survive.  
"What's going on?" he asked, a sleepy confusion clouding his eyes.  
"It's a birthday party, silly," Hermione answered, as she was closest to him.  
"For who?" Harry responded.  
Ron chuckled and threw a streamer at him. "I'm thinking you, mate. The only other person with a birthday near today is Neville, and that was yesterday."  
Harry stood there on the last step grinning as he realized what they were planning.  
Molly hustled him off the stairs and into the kitchen. "Charlie's already here, he brought Alera and the girls."  
"Really?" Harry asked. "Where are they?"  
"They're out back with Ginny, and everyone else will be here in about an hour," Molly answered.  
"Actually, Mum," Ginny called from the door. "We're inside now. Nona and Jessie went to talk to Charlie and Alera."  
Harry looked up at Ginny in surprise. Their eyes locked and held for several long moments, and he could almost feel the warring emotions fill the air. Ginny seemed on the verge of smiling, but something held her back. Harry suddenly felt like doing something spectacular in order to impress her, but he didn't know what he could do.  
He shook himself mentally, wondering what had happened. For a moment, he'd felt the same as if he'd been standing in a room with a full-blood veela.  
"What time is it?" he asked, shifting his focus away from the young red-haired woman.  
Molly smiled. "Nearly eleven, we let you sleep in."  
"Morning, Harry," Ginny greeted him.  
He smiled at his own personal temptress, who was looking very well rested indeed, holding out a glass of juice  
"At least I've got pants on this time," he said as he took the juice.  
"What?" Molly exclaimed, causing both teens to laugh uproariously.

After a lengthy explanation (which Ron and Hermione had to be questioned about) Molly shook her head.  
"Honestly…"  
Just then a whooshing from the fireplace caught their attention. They all turned to see Neville Longbottom step calmly out of the fireplace. Neville had matured in the last couple of years. He was 5'11", medium build, and since he'd begun taking an active interest in herbology (his best subject) he'd actually built up his confidence.  
"Hi, guys," he greeted everyone. "Gram will be here in a moment, she wanted to make sure Fiera got off alright."  
Fiera Phoenix, Ginny's best friend from school, was dating Neville. Last year, every male in the school had thought they were in love with Fiera when transferred from an American school taught by a relative of Albus Dumbledore. Fiera knew more magic than she let on; she had even sent Draco Malfoy flying down the steps into the potions dungeon without even drawing her wand. She and Ginny spent a lot of free time together.  
Fiera stepped out of the fireplace, her strawberry blonde hair looking windblown and her golden eyes dancing.  
"That was fun."  
With a pop, Mrs. Longbottom appeared. "Happy birthday, Harry."  
Even though he'd never actually met Neville's Gram, she plunked a large gift on the Weasley's table.  
"Oh!" Molly cried. "I've not started the cake!"  
Mrs. Longbottom smiled. "I'll help, Molly. You kids run along."

An hour later, the Weasley home was filled with friends and acquaintances of Harry's. Some popped in to congratulate him, some stayed for the party. Nearly everyone brought a gift. They piled up in a corner of the living room, glittering, growing, and leaning, until Molly and Mrs. Longbottom brought in the cake.  
It was magnificent, a four layer chocolate masterpiece with strawberry icing, and a completely still golden snitch on top.  
"How'd you get that snitch to sit so still, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.  
A little sheepishly, Molly admitted, "I used the full body bind on it."  
They apparated, leaving Harry feeling a bit down, until he heard a young girl's voice.  
"Excuse me!" Nona was shouting. "Can we have everybody's attention? Jessie and I want to say something!"  
"Sorry, Harry, we know it's _your_ birthday and all, but this is about us!" Jessie added, caused a few titters in the crowd.  
"Everybody knows that we lost our mum and dad two years ago and have been living with our Aunt Alera," Nona began.  
"Aunt Alera's been really good to us, and when she decided to marry Charlie, we were glad to get a uncle," Jessie continued.  
Nona glanced at Ginny then said, "We would have an aunt _and_ an uncle, but we still wouldn't have a mum and dad."  
Jessie smiled at everyone. "We came up with a plan that would give us all of those!"  
"We want Aunt Alera to be our mum!"  
"And Charlie to be our dad!"  
Everyone stared in shock at the two girls, and then Alera approached them.  
"They've already asked us about it, earlier today," she said. "I didn't know they were going to announce it in front of all these people we just met."  
Charlie laughed. "I'm honored to have three wonderful girls so eager to join my family that they'd even take _me_ in order to do it."  
Alera flashed him a grateful, love-filled smile. "Oh, Charlie."  
Ginny, who was standing just a few feet away, said, "You girls know your name won't be Piper anymore."  
"That's right," said Alera. "It'll be Cranbourn."  
"No," said Charlie and the girls.  
Alera was confused. "What?"  
Charlie smiled and looked deeply into Alera's eyes. "It'll be Weasley, just like you."  
Alera teared up and the girls threw their arms around them both. Everyone watched the touching scene, many people (especially women) tearing along with her. Suddenly, Charlie started to laugh.  
"I think we're done for now, Harry," he said. "I think it's safe to open your presents."

Four hours and fifty-three gifts (more than Dudley have ever gotten for his birthday) later, an exhausted Weasley family collapsed around the living room, which was cleaning itself. Fleur, Alera and Molly were discussing the weddings, when they decided to hold as a big double wedding two days before the kids went off to school, so they'd have a full day as a family.  
Neville and Fiera were still there, having been given permission to stay overnight.  
"Instead of ring bearers, why not use phoenix?" Alera suggested.  
"But where would we find one?" Fleur asked.  
"Ask a Fire Witch to change into one for the wedding."  
Molly looked at Alera skeptically. "I don't know any Fire Witches, dear. And I'm not sure anyone else in our family does either."  
No one but Harry noticed Ginny nudge Fiera suddenly.  
Alera was confused. "You don't?" she asked, not quite believing her.  
Molly shook her head.  
The younger girl blinked, and then looked quite obviously at Ginny and Fiera, who had paled suddenly. The younger girls clutched each other's hand. Harry noticed this exchange,also.  
"But…Ginny's a Fire Witch," Alera stated calmly, with no trace of doubt in her voice. "She and Fiera both.  
"Ginny?" Molly exclaimed. "I think you're mistaken."  
"Actually, she's not." Ginny noted, taking a deep breath. "You know, I _can_ explain, Mum."  
Harry was the only person in the room who noticed the stormy expression on Neville's face and felt the nervous energy fill the air.


	5. Late Nights and New Faces

Disclaimer: Not my total creation, I've just added bits and stretched bits.

Almost

Everyone in the room was staring at Ginny, except Fiera. The coppery blonde was still gripping her friend's hand and arm, while studying her shoes.

"Fire Witch?" Molly asked quietly.

"I hate to sound ignorant," Harry interjected, "but what exactly _is_ a Fire Witch?"

The Weasleys all looked at each other, even Hermione wouldn't quite meet his eyes. Finally, Ginny sighed.

"A Fire Witch is always female, men don't have the right temperament I guess. They can control some elemental powers, accompanied by limited wandless magic. They can also transform themselves into phoenixes; which is why they're commonly called Fire Witches and not Elementals, which is their true name."

"All the ones I've heard of were dark witches," Charlie muttered ominously.

Alera stood up. "Not all of them have been dark! A lot of Fire Witches are confused. They're told they have awesome powers, so they seek someone who can help them control them. Those who practice Dark Arts have power, they may be evil, but they have power. Some Fire Witches use their abilities to help others! For all the thanks they get…."

Ginny and Fiera looked up in wonder at Alera. Everyone else in the room looked ashamed.

"A-are you one of us too?" Fiera asked, awed.

Alera smiled a comforting smile. "You've been sneaking off for a long time now, trying to learn more about this on your own, girls. I can help you as new Elementals learn how to control your magic, and how to strengthen it."

"Alera?" choked Charlie.

She turned to him, ashen. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She was scared," Ginny answered for her, earning a grateful glance from her almost sister-in-law. "It's hard, knowing that few people will accept you, and many will assume you have ties to the Dark Lord. It kills a person when those they care the most about turn on them."

Alera and Fiera had tears in their eyes. Molly got down onto the floor with Ginny.

"I love you," she whispered. "I know you haven't any inclination to join _his_ side. Promise me, no more secrets. Okay?"

Ginny smiled widely and threw her arms around her mother.

"Weird," Ron commented. "We've got a Fire Witch in the family."

"Two," Charlie grinned. "Alera's not going anywhere."

"Oh, Charlie!" she cried happily and threw herself at him.

Neville though didn't look quite so convinced. Harry felt the nervous energy surrounding the Weasleys heighten.

"Right. You can all risk them turning on you and killing you. My Gram has been through enough. Fiera, don't call me again."

It was probably a good thing that he got up and stalked to the fireplace and left on floo powder, otherwise, every Weasley in the room, and a few unofficial Weasleys may have hit him. The only person not furious after his exit was Fiera, and she was heartbroken. They were instantly indignant on the young American's behalf.

"That prat!" Ginny screamed, throwing her shoe at the fire. She missed, but no one noticed.

"He's not coming back to _my _house!" Molly insisted.

"I'm going to pop him one when term begins!" Ron exclaimed.

"I plan on catching him in Diagon Alley," Harry fumed.

"Fiera, are you okay?" Alera asked, slipping her arm around the sobbing girl.

She shook her head. "Please don't hurt him, he'll come around. He has to. I love him!"

Arthur stood. "It's late. We're all tired. Things will look better in the morning. Everyone head to bed, and tomorrow we'll get your school things and what-nots."

Nobody felt much like sleeping, but they all obeyed Arthur. All of the teens made themselves comfortable in the living room of the Burrow, curling around each other until everyone was cozy. The lights went out, and the house slowly stilled. Finally, Harry lie there listening as no sounds permeated the inky blackness surrounding him. There were no street lamps around the Burrow. He was almost asleep when he felt that someone needed to talk. The feeling was so strong, he believed it was his own desire for a moment. He opened his eyes, surprised that the moon and stars outside gave enough light to see vaguely. Ginny was creeping over people and toward the kitchen. He waited until she was out of the room before he stood and followed her. He caught up with her in the back yard as she sat on the same stone fence they had occupied the night before.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny greeted him, not at all surprised to see him.

"You knew I followed you?"

She laughed. "Of course, you don't sneak well. What did you want exactly?"

Harry flushed, unsure even then if the desire to talk had been his or if he'd imagined it. "I don't know."

She sat silently for a few minutes, staring up at the stars. "I suppose you understand, don't you. You have felt some of the strange feelings that being different inspires. Having there be something about you that leaves your destiny in debate. It's no picnic."

Harry walked over and sat next to her. "No," he agreed, "it isn't."

"I'd like to give it all up, be normal," she sighed, resting against him.

"Like to tell them I don't want it."

"Like to ask for a vacation from being me."

"Did you know about the prophecies?" Harry asked suddenly, wanting to be completely open with her for one night.

"Yeah, I heard," Ginny looked at him with compassion. "No offense, but you need a little tuning."

He laughed. "No kidding. It explains why Voldemort hates me though."

She nodded. "Guess it does."

"What's it like being so different from everyone else?"

"You tell me," Ginny smirked.

He gave a wry grin. "Point taken. You want to hang together tomorrow?"

"What about Fiera?"

"We'll bring her. She could do with some distracting. I'll need help with Ron and Hermione always fighting."

"I guess you would. Sure, why not. Having a male around might help if we run into Malfoy or Neville."

"Sorry he acted like that."

"It's not your fault, Harry."

"I don't want you insulted," he insisted.

"Why?" she asked intently, her eyes probing into his, searching for answers that he didn't know.

Harry was still for a minute. He noticed the cool night air and what seemed to be a window open in Ron's room, where the twins were tonight. The house was a calming standard in his life, along with the people. Ginny was anything but calming, but he found that he liked it when she had him stirred up.

"I like you, Ginny," he said finally. "I'd like to get to know you."

She let out a short, explosive laugh. "Somehow not the same as in all those dreams I used to have about you."

His heart fell a bit at the "used to" but Harry knew it was his own fault. Ginny smiled, encouragingly.

"We've gone from mere acquaintances to dating and back to people who rarely talk," Ginny mused, gazing thoughtfully at her ex-boyfriend. "Sure, Harry, let's be friends. It'll be an interesting change."

The next day, Ginny noticed that the twins kept trying to corner her. She assumed it was for a trial run on a new project, so she avoided them. However, bathroom doors seem to narrow when there's two nineteen year old males standing in front of them.

"Let me out!" she demanded.

"Do you often sneak out to meet Harry in the garden?" Fred asked.

"What?!"

"We heard you last night," George explained.

"I don't think that it's any of your business," Ginny told them flatly. "What Harry and I choose to discuss, as well as the times and places we choose to hold those conversations is a private matter. Why were you eavesdropping?"

"Protecting our sister," Fred answered. "Do you still love Harry?"

"Harry and I are friends, that's all," she stated, her tone saying that the conversation was over.

They stepped aside, but as Ginny was walking away, George called, "You'd better hope so."

Fuming at their audacity, Ginny stomped downstairs where all the school age kids were waiting.

"What took so long?" Ron asked.

"Your brothers," Ginny snapped. "Let's get out of here before they come question you lot as well."

In Diagon Alley, they went quickly from on store to another, everyone wanting to get back home as soon as possible. In Madam Malkin's, Harry found a necklace with a "Mother" charm. He bought it, intending to give it to Molly. Ron saw him paying for it.

"Who's that for?" he asked.

"Your mum."

Ron grinned as clapped his friend on the back.

"That's real swell, Harry. She'll love that from you. She always refers to you as the eighth Weasley. Although, I guess, Alera or Fleur is going to be the eighth kid."

Harry smiled. "To technically join, I'd have to marry Ginny. I make it a point not to marry my good friends."

Laughter behind him caused him to turn.

"Good policy, Harry. Must be why you're still single," Ginny commented.

"Let's get out of here," Harry mumbled, flushing at the thought of marrying the red-haired girl.

The days flew by, and the moment of the double wedding approached. There would be no maid of honor or best man, seeing as the elder Weasleys would have chosen each other anyway. Hermione was extremely quiet, and spent most of her time studying alone, much to Ron's dismay. Ginny and Fiera (who had been asked to finished the summer at the Weasley's) spent quite a bit of time gone, but this time, no one mentioned it. Once or twice, Alera joined them on their excursions. Harry and Ginny had a couple more late night talks that the twins overheard. Nona and Jessie adjusted well to having a huge family. They spent several nights with their new "Grandma and Grandpa Weasley." Everyone adored them. Ron thought it was going to be amazing having a Weasley that was part veela. The day of rehearsals, Rubeus Hagrid came to the Weasley home.

"Hagrid!" Harry cried happily upon seeing his friend.

The half-giant leaned down and embraced Harry. Hagrid was now allowed to do magic. He even had himself a new wand, which Harry always noted with humor was a pale pink, not unlike his old umbrella.

"I've got a surprise for you," he winked his beady black eyes as Olympe Maxime, formerly the head of Beauxbatons, appeared behind him, smiling broadly, and dressed in a confortable robe, and not one of the heavily ornate ones she'd worn before.

Olympe held out a rather large but very soft blue blanket, and revealed a peacefully sleeping baby.

"We called him Albus," Hagrid confided. "Albus Harry, after two o' the strongest people we know."

"Hagrid!" Harry spluttered. "You've got a baby!"


	6. Whispers to the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own the classic characters, or the places, or their words. But I do own this particular plot. And the new characters. And…Ginny's powers as a Fire Witch.

Almost

"Hagrid, you have a baby!"

"Aye that I do, Harry." The large man looked amused at Harry's expression. There was something softer in the half-giant's face as he glanced back at Olympe.

"Hagrid!" several voices called at once. Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came running at them.

"Hullo!" Hagrid called, welcoming them all into a friendly embrace.

"Would you like to hold him?" Madame Maxime asked Harry.

He just nodded, too numb to speak. She handed the large bundle, roughly the size and weight as a sack of potatoes, to the gaping adolescent. Ginny came to stand next to him and grinned down at the baby.

"Albus Harry," she mused. "It actually doesn't sound bad."

Harry looked up at her, a vacant look to his expression. "Hagrid has a baby."

Ginny laughed and patted his arm. "Yes, Harry. It's even a boy."

Harry grinned back. "It's a bit of a shock."

"So, is there a Mrs. Hagrid in the making?" Molly asked, peering over Harry's shoulder at the yawning baby.

Olympe let out a huge guffaw. "Not another one I hope!"

"Another?" Ron said. "What do you mean…"

Ron's question trailed off as Olympe Maxime held up her left hand and showed everyone that she was now Olympe Hagrid.

"Would you like us to call you Mrs. Hagrid?" Hermione asked politely.

Olympe shook her head. "I am tired of trying to use my extra size to force respect. I wish to have friends, as my dear Rubeus has. Please call me Olympe."

"We will be honored to," Ginny insisted. "Won't you come have some tea?"

They began to walk away, except Harry, who stood quite still with the baby.

"Um, help?" he called after a moment.

Ginny laughed, and ran back to take the baby from him as everyone else walked on. She carried little Albus into the house while Harry walked beside her.

"Don't you have to hold his head?" the young man asked anxiously.

Ginny frowned and sent him a mock glare. "Would _you_ like to carry him?"

Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Then hush, and let me do it."

Harry beamed, and thought Ginny was doing quite well enough that he wouldn't ask her any more questions about the care of children.

Bill and Fleur apparated in separately; Bill being shooed away with Charlie, Arthur and the twins while Fleur remained in the house with Alera, Molly and the younger people. Fleur was very happy to see Olympe, and would hardly put Little Albus down. Fleur and Alera were arguing about decorations.

"The garden is enough, Alera," the half-veela insisted

"It's beautiful," Alera agreed. "But I think we need a focal point for pictures."

Ginny was standing away from the group, thinking about things. She looked up when she heard the argument, thinking about what she could do for a wedding present. If she went ahead with what she was thinking, she could use her Fire Witch capabilities, and be recharged by the next day, when the ceremony would take place.

Molly agreed with Alera.

"The garden is lovely, but in pictures, you need to be standing in front of something eye-catching, like a archway…"

"Or a fountain," Ginny interrupted.

"A fountain would be ideal, Ginny," Alera nodded. "Unfortunately, low budget and little time."

After the briefest hesitation, Ginny took a deep breath and said slowly, "I could make one for you."

Everyone stared at her for a moment, not comprehending, until it clicked in Fiera's head.

"You mean," she whispered, "you'd use…that?"

Ginny nodded. "I could do it, I'm sure. I just don't want anyone to see until I'm done."

It was a shocking suggestion. For a good five minutes, no one spoke as they each thought about what Ginny was suggesting. The family wasn't completely comfortable knowing that the three girls were Fire Witches, and they weren't sure what that meant they were capable of. Ginny's offer to create a fountain was causing no small amount of speculation about what else a Fire Witch was capable of doing.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence by asking; "You really think you can make a fountain out of thin air?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not completely, but we'll never know unless you all let me try."

Alera looked to Molly for permission before sighing and quickly hugging the younger witch. "Thank you, Ginny. I'll stay out here, in case you need help."

"Me too," Fiera added. "I'm not as good as Ginny, but if there's a way I can help, I will."

Ginny looked at her friend, wondering how Neville or anyone else could be so scared as to believe Fiera could ever be capable of evil.

"Thanks," she grinned.

Reluctantly, but at Ginny's insistence, everyone else went inside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went and huddled next to Ron's window, which faced the backyard, under Harry's invisibility cloak so they could watch without being seen by Ginny.

Ginny started by taking a stick and drawing a circle around her feet. She stepped out of that circle and drew another out from that. She continued in that manner until she had drawn six circles. The largest of the circles was roughly four meters across.

"Now what is she planning to do with circles?" Ron asked.

"Shh!" Hermione silenced him. "I'm trying to study her actions! No one's ever been able to tell where an Elemental's power comes from. I could make a huge break-through!"

Harry said nothing. He was thinking about Ginny, and every facet of her personality. She was young and innocent, but she obviously had a grand power, even for a witch. She was sunny and cheerful, but could be dark and moody. She was helpful and good, yet there were times she appeared selfish and even tyrannical. He realized he wanted to get to know her, very well. His heart began pounding. How did he ever think that he could live without this vivacious person? And how would he keep her safe, when all he wanted was to keep her at his side?

Down below, Ginny was not thinking of the boy-who-lived, or her brother, or any other person. She was trying to probe the ground below her as she stood in the center of the circles she had drawn. She felt a primal sort of magic build within her. She knew that Alera and Fiera were nearby, ready to help should she falter, but they didn't know what huge things Ginny was about to attempt. She felt a few beads of perspiration as she found one of the materials she was looking for. She needed two kinds of a specific rock, and a water source. It didn't take long to find them, but she was reshaping the rock, and doing it without moving the surface, and trying to pull it toward the top. Just as Alera was about to approach her, Ginny opened her eyes and pointed at the outside circle.

"Rise," she commanded in a voice not her own. Her voice throbbed with intensity and echoed slightly in the crackling air.

The three hidden at the window jumped at her command, and those on the ground gasped in surprise.

"Was that Ginny?" Ron asked, staring at his sister in a kind of horrified awe.

"It was; though when working with ordinary magic, that most certainly never happens," Hermione confirmed.

In spite of everything, Harry was silent. He wasn't afraid of this change in the girl, he was impressed. He watched with intensifying feelings as Ginny's coppery hair began to blow around her, despite the fact that there was no wind on that day.

The first ring rose as a wall, and the rings inside rose levelly across. When it was about knee level, Ginny pointed at the next ring. "Rise."

She continued this process until she stood on the top of the fountain, nearly four meters in the air. It was only ten minutes past, but the girls outside felt as though they had been standing there watching for hours. Ginny climbed down quickly, and spoke to Alera.

"Call everyone out," she said, laughing. "This part I want them to see."

Once everyone was standing in front of what seemed to be a round pyramid of earth, Ginny looked at everyone, the brides especially.

"Well?" she asked.

"Awesome," Nona and Jessie said, actually meaning it.

"Just wait," the young red-haired girl replied cryptically.

"How much help did you give her?" Molly asked Alera quietly. "This is amazing."

Alera turned to her soon-to-be mother-in-law, eyes wide. "Um, we haven't given her any help, yet. And she isn't even winded!"

"Is that normal for a new Fire Witch?" Molly queried.

The brunette shook her head. "As far as I know, it isn't normal for _any_ Fire Witch. From all my studies, there was only one who could do it. And she passed away nearly a millennia ago.

Ginny stepped toward the fountain, determination creasing er forehead. The air around them began to crackle again, and the young witch's tresses began tossing.

"Water," she directed in the same power-filled voice.

Immediately, water spurted from the top and ran gracefully down to the ground. As the water ran, it carried with it bits of dirt, slowly revealing the rock underneath.

"Quartz!" cried Olympe. "Bravo, Miss Ginny."

The bottom two layers were solid pink quartz, while the top section was as clear as glass. It looked like an ice sculpture. Ginny wasn't quite finished with it, though.

As the water abated from the bottom two layers, she instructed, "Wind."

Small, contained whirlwinds began dancing merrily in the bottom level. Nona and Jessie approached the fountain curiously, but couldn't feel a trace of wind from the outside.

"That's amazing, Aunt Ginny!" Jessie cheered.

"Thank you girls, but step back," Ginny urged before pointing once more at her creation. "Fire."

The layer between the wind and water burst into a ring of fire. She released the magic and sat on the ground, looking tired, but inexplicably happy.

"Now I'm done!" she crowed, her voice back to normal.

They stood in awe of the quartz tower as it was burning, blowing, and flowing all at the same time.

"We're going to have the most talked about wedding ever!" Fleur giggled.

"Don't tell anyone I did it," Ginny laughed. "I'm not planning on a business in wedding decorations in the future."

She completely missed the tenderness in Harry's eyes as he helped her to her feet.

"…Do you, Alera Cranbourn, take this man…?"

The wedding was certainly a hit. Alera and Fleure were beautiful in clinging robes of gossamer silk, and the eldest Weasley sons were brilliant in dress robes of deep royal blue. The girls both wore purple, Nona in dark violet with light accents, Jessie just the opposite. They contrasted beautifully with the fountain. The guests all complimented Mrs. Weasley on her garden, and her cooking. Ginny caught the bouquet, and sat looking at it dumbly until Harry caught the garter. Of course, then they had to have a picture together.

They were standing innocently beside one another, when Fred bumped Ginny, and George bumped Harry. The picture, of course, then turned out with Harry and Ginny wrapped in each other's arms, staring at each other in surprise. Everyone found it to be hilarious.

Then came dancing to the songs of Dragon's Breath, a local band just getting started in their careers. They were good, and people enjoyed the time under the fairy lights to forget about the evils in the world. Ginny surprised everyone by kicking off her shoes and singing a song with the band. Fiera pointed out her bare feet to Harry.

When the guests left, nearly every person thanked the newly wed couples for allowing them one night of normal living again. Before they left, Charlie and Alera signed the adoption papers, making Nona and Jessie official Weasleys before term began.

Harry waited until everyone but Ginny was inside.

"Um, Ginny?"

She turned to him.

"When this madness is all over with, I'd like to get to know you better," he told her, rather nervously.

"Harry, you already know me," she smiled.

Harry flushed and realized he shouldn't have drunk the actual alcohol the twins had offered him.

"I meant as more than friends."

Ginny stared at Harry for a moment. She had waited years to hear those words! Even when they were dating, he'd never been so unsure around her. Unfortunately, some pretty strange things had happened recently, and she _had _seen him drinking.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said helplessly. "I just can't think about us like that right now. After last year, and this summer…I don't even know who I am. I'm not even sure it isn't the alcohol talking and you'll try to forget I exist in the morning, again. I can't take that risk, I won't. I'd like to be your friend, your close friend, but anything else is beyond me! You've left me hurt and confused on more than one occasion, please don't do it again."

She deliberately walked slowly into the house and straight to bed. Thankfully, everyone else was already going in that direction.

Harry stood outside and whispered to the moon, "I will prove to you that I'm not playing games. I'm going to show everyone."

A/N: Yeah!!! This is my favorite chapter so far! I hope everyone else likes it!!!


End file.
